


Kindly Disposed

by DessertRose



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Movie: The Return of Jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertRose/pseuds/DessertRose
Summary: Based on the dungeon scene in The Return of Jafar. With Princess Jasmine once more in his grasp, Jafar takes his revenge.





	Kindly Disposed

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the Disney corporation.

“Have you considered our last conversation, princess?” Jafar asked as he entered the large stone cell in the dungeon where Jasmine was bound to the wall.

Jasmine raised her head slowly and looked him in the eye, her arms trembling with pain. He had left her alone for hours with her arms tightly bound above her head. Outside it was well past midnight.

“Let me go,” Jasmine said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her thick braid hung over her shoulders and her blue palace garb shimmered in the low light cast from the torches on the wall. “You’ve made your point. This time you have truly won. Aladdin has been executed and you have deposed my father. Release me now so that we can discuss my family’s exile and the future of the kingdom.”

Jafar chuckled and stepped closer, using the head of his snake staff to slowly sweep her braid away from her chest. She had matured in the time since he had been trapped in the lamp and his eyes roved over her ample curves with delight. He licked his lips and stepped closer.

“Such a diplomatic answer,” he said, smiling as Jasmine noticed his gaze and blushed. “But I’m afraid you didn’t answer my question. Have you had time to think about what I told you earlier today? If you wish for your father to remain healthy, you must be more kindly disposed toward my advances.”

“I remember exactly what words you used,” Jasmine said, her eyes flashing with anger. “And you would do well to remember my response to your previous advances.”

Jafar’s hand flexed around the staff as he stared down at his captive. When last he touched her beautiful face, she had nearly bitten his fingers. He had often dreamed about the kiss they had shared before Aladdin had defeated him, and seeing the princess once again bound in chains had reignited his lust. Her hatred fueled his desire and he wanted nothing more than to break her to his will.

“Oh yes,” he purred. “I remember your response quite well, princess. That is why I have returned so early. You see, my dear, I can’t stop fantasizing about those lovely lips of yours wrapped around my cock.”

Jasmine’s eyes went wide and she shrank back against the stone wall. “You disgust me,” she said, her voice breathy with shock. “The last time you forced me to wear chains, I thought you meant only to humiliate me. Now, I realize that you desire me this way. Docile, helpless, defeated.”

She raised her chin and straightened her back, her expression suddenly imperious. “I am not the same girl I was when I chose to kiss you in order to distract you from the lamp. I would rather die than give you pleasure.”

Jafar snarled and grabbed her hair, tilting her head back as his mouth descended over hers with violent passion. Jasmine struggled and bit his tongue as he tried to force it into her mouth. He pulled away and slapped her hard.

“You would do well to remember that I hold your life in my hands,” he said. “I am more than the man I once was and you will not defy me.”

Tears of pain and anger shimmered in Jasmine’s dark eyes as Jafar tapped his staff on the ground and the fangs of his snake staff elongated into dagger-like points. “And now, princess, the time has come for us to begin.”

He used the fangs of his staff to make quick work of the straps of Jasmine’s blue top. Her ample breasts bounced free as the blue fabric fell at their feet.

“Such a beautiful dessert bloom,” Jafar taunted as he stared at Jasmine’s naked chest. Her breasts were perfectly firm and round, her nipples hardening in the cold air of the cell. She flushed with shame as he licked his lips.

He reached out to touch her, but the princess struggled and tried to kick. “Don’t you dare touch me!” she screamed. “When I am free, I swear I will have you murdered before the next sunrise!”

He chuckled at her attempts and took a step back, enjoying the way her tits bounced as she tried to break free. After a few minutes, she quieted and hung limp, her wounded arms shaking.

“Such a passionate speech from such a beautiful young woman,” he said, extending his staff once more. “But I’m afraid your words are quite meaningless here in the dungeons. Now, let’s see the rest of the royal treasury, shall we?”

“No!” Jasmine screamed as he cut the waistband of her pants and quickly stripped them away. She was naked beneath the blue silk, much to his delight.

“How lovely,” he hissed as he stared down at her pussy. “I must admit, I never dreamed you would be quite so brazen. Tell me, do you always dress this way or were you hoping to meet your street rat this evening?”

“How dare you?” Jasmine growled, her anger giving her renewed strength as she straightened and spit in his face. “Let me go this instant!”

“Bold words from a woman bound in a dungeon,” Jafar said with a wicked grin as he wiped her spit away and stared at her naked body. Jasmine’s golden skin was paler around her breasts and legs, her toned stomach and arms more darkly tanned. His hands drifted down past her waist to grip her firm ass and Jasmine kicked him earnestly. She kneed his erection with such force that he staggered back and nearly fell.

“Kill me or let me go,” Jasmine said, panting hard as Jafar rose to his feet. “Because I swear, I will never love you and I will never be your queen.”

Jafar laughed then, his fury disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. “Then you must be more stupid than your idiot father, if you think this is about love,” he said, leering at her beautiful, naked, body. “I am more powerful than you can imagine, princess, and being a sultan means nothing to me anymore. I do not long for the crown as I once did and I am incapable of love.”

Jasmine gasped as he tapped his staff on the floor and red smoke begin to fill the room.

“I wish only to have my fill of you,” he purred as she began to cough, the smoke filling her lungs. “To have my way with that luscious body of yours until my lust has been quenched.”

Jasmine struggled to breathe as the smoke became thicker, the ruby eyes of Jafar’s staff the only point of light left in the room.

“Look into the light, princess,” Jafar’s deep voice intoned as Jasmine began to faint. “That is the only way you will survive.”

Jasmine trembled and slowly turned to stare into the rubies.

“Much better,” Jafar said. “Hear me now, princess. As much as you hate me, it is my will that you shall also hunger for my touch. So long as you are my captive, you will be my obedient slave. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jasmine whispered, tears running down her cheeks even as her eyes remained wide as she stared at the rubies. “I live to serve you, master.”

Jafar laughed wickedly as the red smoke then flowed across the princess and back into the staff.

“Very good, slave,” he said, his erection returning as he called the princess by such a lowly title. “Now, ask me to stop but make no moves to resist me.”

Jasmine began to struggle weakly against the heavy manacles that held her wrists but only twisted her hips a little, her motion more a dance than a real attempt to keep him away.

He then placed his staff on the opposite end of the cell, knowing his magic had done the trick. He kissed her again and this time found her mouth opening for him willingly. Jasmine moaned softly with pleasure as he reached down to caressed her breasts. His tongue flicked against hers and he groaned with longing. Her breasts fit perfectly against his palms and her nipples hardened quickly beneath his touch.

“No, Jafar,” Jasmine pleaded sweetly, as he released her lips. He bent at the waist and suckled at her breasts, alternating tasting her nipples. “Stop, please!”

The sound of her begging drove him wild and he kissed his way down her stomach. Jasmine remained helplessly pinned to the wall as he knelt before her and probed her slit with his tongue.

“Don’t!” she screamed, even as she spread her legs wider and her honey began to flow. “Please, Jafar, I’ll do anything, just please let me go.”

Jafar lapped at her clit for a few seconds, making the princess moan. “No, I don't think you would,” he said, stopping suddenly and standing. He looked Jasmine in the eye and saw rage just below the surface of her lust. “We mustn’t be so hasty, my dear. Tonight, is about my pleasure. Still, tell me just how much you want me stop and I will consider releasing you.”

Jasmine shivered and red light flashed behind her eyes, making her struggle more earnestly. Her breasts heaved with her quickening breath and her hands clenched into fists. “I mean it,” she whimpered, suddenly weeping. “Please, you don’t have to do this.”

Jafar smiled and roughly spread her legs, forcing her to grind her naked back against the rough stone wall. Jasmine gasped with pain as he gripped her hips hard, digging his thin fingers into her soft skin. He then allowed his hard member to slide out of his robes, probing at the edge of her pussy.

“Scream for me, slave,” he panted in her ear as he slid into her slowly. “Beg me to fuck you.”

Jasmine complied beautifully, throwing her head back and moaning with passion. “Jafar, please! Don’t torment me this way. Touch me, master, I beg you.”

Jafar nearly came at the sight of the lovely princess writhing with ecstasy beneath him, her pussy wet and willing.

With one hand, he guided her hip and set a slow rhythm, and with the other hand he resumed rolling the nipple of her left breast.

He took his time, pulling out every time one of them came close to orgasm. He cooled himself off by kissing his way across her body, exploring every inch of her torso.

“Master,” Jasmine gasped, bucking her hips desperately as he kissed her throat and unbound her hair, letting it flow down her naked body in dark waves. “Please, I can’t take it anymore. Take me or release me, but please stop this.”

Jafar ran his hands down her firm thighs and hooked one of Jasmine’s legs around his waist, burying himself deep inside of her with a satisfied grunt. He grinned and he clicked his fingers once, watching the princess with anticipation. Her eyes flashed red as the compulsion of his magic temporarily lifted.

He thrust into her hard as Jasmine’s mind returned. She tried to fight him off, but between the manacles and Jafar’s body, she was helplessly pinned to the wall.

“You sick bastard,” she hissed as Jafar’s hands held her hips and he drove himself into her faster. “I hate you!”

“I assure you,” he growled, loving the way her body flushed with pleasure even as she resisted. She snapped and tried to bite him as he leaned down to kiss her lips. “The feeling is entirely mutual.”

He pulled back and laughed, focusing on watching her squirm as her back hit the wall. Her rage drove him to greater pleasure and his final thrusts sent him over the edge as he found his pleasure.

“Yes!” he roared, burying himself to the hilt inside of the captive princess. He shuddered with pleasure and his nimble fingers rose to tease Jasmine’s clit.

“Let me go!” Jasmine shouted, her voice husky as he rubbed her bud faster. “Get your filthy hands off of me!”

Within seconds, he felt her swell beneath his touch and a moan escaped Jasmine’s defiant mouth. “Damn you, Jafar!” she screamed, his name coming out as a strangled cry of release as she came. Her orgasm drove him to even greater pleasure as her pussy tightened around him, milking the last of the cum from his satisfied dick.

“That was wonderful,” Jafar said after a few long seconds of watching Jasmine ride out her orgasm. He released her hips and she went limp, gasping with pain as he arms stretched to their limit. Tears shimmered on the edge of her long lashes and Jafar stared again at her lovely, naked, body.

He walked over to reclaim his staff and licked his lips. “I shall have you delivered to my chambers tomorrow night so that you can show me just how talented you are with those pretty lips. Until then, I command you to dream only of the pleasure I have given you this night.”

He clicked his fingers and the shackles holding Jasmine’s wrists opened. She fell forward and his magic kept her from falling. The red smoke wrapped around her body, instantly clothing in her the bright red harem garb he had once forced her to wear. Her hair was swept up into a thick ponytail and long earrings brushed the top of her shoulders, the same gold as the snake cuff around her upper arm.

“You look magnificent, my dear,” Jafar said as Jasmine stared down at her garments in shock. “If only you hadn’t rejected my advances, you might have ruled alongside me as my queen. Alas, those days are long since behind us.”

Thick chains wrapped then wrapped around Jasmine’s delicate wrists and forced her to kneel down on a large red cushion that appeared beneath her feet. “This should make you more comfortable,” Jafar said, smiling as his magic guided Jasmine down lower until she was curled atop the cushion in a sleeping position. “Consider this your reward for giving me such pleasure. Sleep well, my slave.”

He tapped his staff and Jasmine passed out, moaning softly under her breath as the erotic dreams began.

As Jafar exited the dungeon and climbed the stairs back up to the palace he smiled to himself with immense satisfaction. He knew it was only a matter of time until his slave learned the truth that her beloved street rat was still alive but until that time came, he was going to enjoy every second of his revenge over the princess of Agrabah.


End file.
